The Last Laugh
by Leech101
Summary: We all see what happened when Allan was shot with those arrows, but, what happened afterwards, and what went through his head as he died? One off. Please review


**Recently I re-watched the Robin Hood series and wanted to write about my favourite character, Allan A. Dale.**

Allan's heart was pumping, his ears filled with the sound, it was like a dull drum beat, getting slower and slower. He gritted his teeth, as he strained to look up, the figure above him was familiar, Allan's vision was blurred, but, he knew who it was already.

The Sheriff said, he was dressed in black, as always and grinning like a fool, "Hello." He said to Allan.

At first Allan thought he'd died and joined the sheriff in hell. But, then the numb pain of the arrows returned and he remembered that he'd seen the sheriff alive, only a few moments ago.

"What do you want?" Allan muttered with his dwindling strength; he could feel the blood run down his back, those archers were pretty good shots.

"What's this? Not going to ask me how I've been? How I'm alive? No? Can't be bothered?" The Sheriff asked, sarcasm seeping out of his voice.

"Not being funny or nothing, but, I don't really care." Allan said, with the last of his energy he spat on the Sheriff's boots.

The Sheriff looked down in disgust and wiped the saliva off, leaning down to talk to Allan he said, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to plead for your life?"

Allan thought, maybe he could make a deal, the sheriff must have doctors around, they could fix him up, and he'd get another chance. Allan sighed maybe he'd had one too many chances.

Only moments ago he'd found out his friends never trusted him, if they had, he wouldn't be in this mess. Besides he was a fool, the sheriff would either laugh at him, or use him as leverage later. Either way it wasn't going to work.

It was then that Allan realised he was all alone, no friends, no family, no one. He felt tears forming, he wanted some justice, he'd led a crooked life, but, he'd given to the poor. He'd been good, didn't he deserve something?

Did nobody care about him?

He wanted to die, he wanted his friends to know it was all their fault, because it was, if they had believed him, given him the benefit of the doubt he would have lived, he wanted to die so they'd feel guilty, so they'd realise they'd been wrong about him all along.

But, then Allan remembered he'd betrayed them, if he'd been in their position, he'd never have trusted himself either. Allan sighed, some things were supposed to happen. Guy had given him the choice of life or death before, in that dungeon, he'd chosen life and only a year or so later he was faced with the same dilemma. Last time life hadn't gone too well, maybe he was supposed to die.

"I don't want your help." Allan muttered to the Sheriff.

"Kill him." The Sheriff said to a nearby soldier.

Allan looked around, there was no one but him and the soldier, he looked up at the man; he was young and strong.

Allan looked at the man and said, "If you find Robin's gang, tell them I forgive them."

The soldier nodded like he understood; reluctantly he drew his sword and skewered it through Allan, ending his life in the blink of an eye, it passed through his chest, stabbing his heart. As he passed Allan saw his whole life.

Birth, being raised, Robin saving his life, Roy and John tying him up, meeting best friend Will, meeting Djaq, his brother's death, betraying his friends, working with Guy, his fight with Robin, redeeming himself, Marion's death, saying goodbye to Djaq and Will, meeting Kate, his friends not believing him and ever other moment that had led him to this exact place in time.

Then before the blade in his chest killed him, Allan saw the future, he could swear he did, he saw a flaming arrow hit a barrel of powder and it would blow the sheriff and Nottingham castle to bits. An arrow shot by Robin. This was destined to happen.

The soldier later told the sheriff that Allan had squealed before he died, but the soldier knew the truth. Allan had made a noise before he'd died, but, it wasn't a sound of pain.

Allan had laughed; one last laugh at a joke that was yet to be told.

The sheriff demanded to see the body and nearly jumped out his skin with fright because, Allan's eyes were cold and dead and seemed to be staring right at the sheriff, but, on his lips the ghost of that crooked smile lingered.


End file.
